


Not Mulan

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Fanon smut, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, cross-dressing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In a country in which every man has to join the army and the women stay behind to work and look after the children, a pacifistic Dick 'Robin' Grayson pretends to be a woman so he won't have to kill.<br/>The wounded soldier Slade Wilson meets an attractive nurse with a secret and decided to use his knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mulan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

Slade Wilson, General of the third regiment, was in a hospital.

His right leg had been hit by a bullet, it had missed his aorta, but he had needed an operation to remove it from his upper thigh.   
The wound was painful, but correctly treated wouldn't leave any lasting damage and he would be able to fight again.  
If Slade had understand what the doctor had said, than he was still here to check if there the wound didn't cause an inflammation, which could produce pus and poison him.

His continued stay here had given quiet a few nurses the opportunity to flirt with him.  
It flattered him, but his somewhat sardonic view on the world prevented him from fully enjoying it.  
What kind of partner would he be?  
A social and monetary acclaimed man who spent most of his time not in their home, but on battlefields where he could be killed at any moment.  
Here he could get a pretty wife with a nice respectable job while she could enjoy his social status, money and possible a lover while he wasn't around, which would be most of the time.  
A perfect arrangement for a loveless marriage, as long as she wouldn't be dumb enough to get pregnant by her lover and couldn't believable pretend that the child was his.  
Slade wouldn't raise the child of another man as his own, his tolerance still had a limit.

Yet despise his logical reasoning his gray eye didn’t linger on any of those who rather blatantly offered themselves.  
Instead his gaze wandered again towards a plain looking nurse who tried to ignore his attention.  
Her name was Robin and she was neither ugly nor beautiful.  
She wore the standard white uniform, flat white shoes with a matching skirt which covered her knees, a modest blouse that didn't reveal too much skin and a small white scarf.  
Her raven-hued hair was well combed and framed a pretty face with full inviting lips and blue eyes.  
However she was muscular while her breasts were small, barley an A-Cup, she wasn't as soft and inviting as the others.

It was natural that a nurse was more muscular, a job with at least eight hours of walking around did it to most, but she seemed to spent her free time with building more muscles.  
Slade couldn't have cared less what a nurse did in her free time and she had seemed like a good worker.  
Robin had seemed indifferent while she had touched her patients, most likely because grew about surrounded by brothers.  
He had been content to ignore her, but yesterday while he had pretended to be asleep, he had heard a snipped of gossip from the two cleaning ladies in his private room, apparently nurse Terra had mocked Robin's figure.

Partly out of the desire to help, but mostly out of boredom, he had decided to flirt with Robin.  
After Robin had checked his wound and while the two cleaning ladies had been with them in the room, his right hand had moved from his leg and groped her ass.  
To his surprise, instead of hard muscle he had expected, he had felt pliant flesh.  
Soft in his hand, yet firm as he had squeezed, with neither too little nor too much meat for his taste.  
It had been the most perfect ass he had ever felt..  
Robin hadn't been flattered by his advance, she had looked shocked and quickly moved away.  
Slade hadn't been bothered, she most likely wasn't used to such attention and a little shocked.

Since this little revelation, his mind had been occupied with rather vivid images.  
Those soft cheeks around his cook until he entered her from behind.  
Moans and pleas spilling from her lips while he roughly fucked her.  
Spanking that perfect ass until his hand print was on it like a brand.  
Robin's pretty face distorting in pain while he fucked that pretty face.  
His cum spraying over those beautiful lips while the nurse panted for oxygen.   
He would demand that Robin licked him clean, to worship the tool of her orgasm like she naturally should.  
Blue eyes, either ablaze by desire or distaste, would surrender and obediently drink every last drop of it.  
He could force Robin to get on her hands on knees like a dog, so her ass would be perfectly displayed and he wouldn't have to look at the boyish chest.  
Maybe a collar instead of her little scarf, just to complete the picture.

Aroused by his thoughts, he had the decision to act on them.

Today, Robin seemed shy around him.  
Unlike her usual indifference her fingers trembled slightly as she touched his right leg.  
The tip of her index finger traced along scars of his wound and pressed slightly down on them.  
That the object of his lust was very close to his private area gave him an idea how he could confront her with it.  
Luckily they were alone, so he allowed his cock to harden  
He watched as her eyes widened slightly and a small gasp escaped her lips, yet she pretended not to see it and quickly finished the check up.  
This wouldn't do.

“I need help with the shower”, said Slade and smirked as Robin tensed.  
He knew that the doctor would expect his nurses to help such an important soldier and wouldn't tolerate her complaints.  
Something she seemed to acknowledge, too.  
Slade slowly rose and made a show of his trembling limbs, which didn't seem to support him.  
He rested an left arm around Robin's shoulder and pressed his hard cock against her hip.  
Her body seemed to shake, but she dutifully went towards the bathroom with him.  
He allowed her to fully undress him until he stood naked and aroused before her.  
“If you are this shy you could turn around and wait until I request for your help”, he offered smoothly and watched amused a she relaxed and did so.  
The position was ideal for him and he took a bottle of lotion from the sink and stepped closer to her.  
Surprised, she tensed but remained strangely silent.  
Slade used his superior body mass to press her against the wall.  
His cock pressed against her ass cheeks, which parted slightly and he rubbed himself a little against them.  
Robin's matching white underwear got in his way, so he grabbed the front and paused.  
Instead of a wet pussy, or at least a pussy, his hand was wrapped around a smaller cock.

A traitor, his mind pointed out, yet it didn't stop him.  
It was a crime to work for the enemy, or to refuse to work while the others struggled.   
That the girly young man preferred to work as a nurse wasn't something that bothered him, but he could use it.

“What a pretty little clit”, cooed Slade mockingly, “so twitchy from my cock against your pussy.”  
The woman, no man went rigid but continued to wait.  
“Tell me you want my cock in your wet pussy”, offered the older man.  
It was a clear deal, he would get sex and in return would pretend that Robin was a woman.  
Robin exhaled softly and spoke in a soft voice, “I want your cock n my wet pussy.”  
“Good girl”, praised Slade and removed his underwear.  
With the lotion bottle in the other hand he allowed a huge amount to spill on and between the spreed cheeks.  
“Tell me how often do you play with yourself little Lady?”, asked Slade in the same mocking tone as before,  
“I don't?”, answered Robin unsure which earned his cock a painful squeeze.  
“Your pussy is dripping and your little clity is twitching under my hand. Are you this aroused because you never done this before?”, asked the older man.  
The nurse nodded and a primal hunger in him grew.  
He wouldn't ruin the virgin ass with a finger, there should be enough lube.  
Slowly he forced his cock inside the little hole, which stretched around the invading object.  
Robin whimpered and gasped as Slade moved further inside.  
The tight heat felt amazing and he pushed himself until the beautiful ass against his balls.  
“Such a good bitch”, he moaned into Robin's ear who shivered, but seemed a little calmed down, his turn to move.  
“You are my good little bitch aren't you?”, he asked and felt as Robin tensed up for a moment.  
A stubborn one, how entertaining for him.  
“I'm your good little bitch”, forced the nurse past his lips and Slade gave him a little reward, he pulled his cock halfway out and slammed it back in.  
A cry of pleasure escaped Robin's lips and he knew that he had found the special spot.  
“This is your G-Spot”, Slade explained and slammed into it again. “You must come from a cock in your pussy and not by playing with your clit”.  
In a daze the nurse nodded and the older allowed the conversation to end, they would have more time later.  
Roughly he fucked Robin, while the younger man moaned in pleasure.

Several minutes later he came inside his little toy and pulled him away from the wall.  
Surprised the nurse landed on her knees and looked towards the man towering over him.  
“My cock is drenched by the juices from your little pussy, clean it”, commanded Slade yet Robin looked only confused.  
Such a naive little thing.  
“You have to lick it clean and make sure not to spill any of my seed, or you will have to lick it from the floor, like the good bitch you are”, he continued while the younger man grimaced.  
“This is hardly the reaction you should have, considering you are allowed to drink your masters cum”, he lectured as a look of horror flickered over Robin's face.  
“Master?”, repeated the nurse.  
“Good bitch”, praised Slade mockingly,” you will address me as Master from now on, we will have so much fun together.”


End file.
